fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Bros 2
Mario Bros 2 is a sequel to ''Mario Bros. ''it has more levels, enemies, and you can choose more characters. There will be more new items too, like the Black Fire Flower. The Screen is HUGE. You can ride Yoshi here Please don't edit this, because I want to work on it myself. Story It began when mario was at his house. All of a sudden the whole house flooded. They think Bowser did it and he did. So they jumped in the pipe next to their home. Controls You click the A button to jump, b to attack and the D-Pad to jump. Press A and B to use yoshi's tongue. You have 50 Hp. Protangists Mario Luigi Toad Wario Waluigi Koopa The Quick Toadsworth Toadette King Bob-Omb Admiral Bobbery Antogists Bowser Bowser Jr. King Koopa Troopa Mama Bowser Venus Mexican Trap Miners King Taco Worlds Enemies (you can kill almost every enemie by hitting it from underneath) Y=Fire Power owns I= Ice J= Jump T=Rocks SE= Something Else S= Star N= Never Die *Goombas and Gloombas: A common enemy. Attack: 2.To kill it either jump on it or hit the area it is underneath and it will flip over. When it does, touch it andit will die. *Paragoomba: A Regular goomba that has wings. Attack: 8. To kill it either ground pound, hit it which makes it loses it wings. Surprisingly, you cannot hit it from underneah. *Shoe Goomba: Shoe Goombas produce goomba shoes. Attack: 15. To kill it hit it 3 times OR hit it from underneath. *Koopa Troopa: A turtle. Attack: 10. To kill it you just ground pound. *Rolling Koopa: Rolling Koopa is a koopa troopa that rolls on its back. It has a blue shell. Attack: 15. To kill it jump on it which makes it stop rolling that jump on it. *Boomba Koopa: A exploding koopa. Attack: 25. You can't kill it, only with a thwomp. *Dry Bones: Are the dead skeletons of killed koopas. Attack: 20. You kill it by hitting it, then it breaks and his head has to roll into the lava. If it does not, it will turn back to normal. *Pipe Bones: Are Dry Bones living in pipes. They jump when mario is near. Attack: 21. You take it out with a star. *Shy Guy: Are mysterious creatures. Attack: 8. Hit this shy guy with a star and it dies forever. *Fly Guy are flying guys. When you hit them, they turn into shy guys. Attack: 10. To kill ground pound. *Barbecue Guy: Are barbecue guys cooking food at a campsite. They attack you by throwing sausages and logs at you. Attack: 30-45. They can't be killed. *Stupid Bandeniro: Are warios enemys. Attack: 2. The way to kill it is to let it approach you and chase you until it runs off cliffts. *Piranha Plant: Things growing from a pipe. Damage: 4. You can't kill it from underneath, you burn it. *Venus Fire Trap: Spits out fire. Attack: 10. Y *Venus Ice Trap: Spits out ice. Attack: 8. I *Venus thunder trap. Attack: 12. SE *Ghost piranha: A dead flying piranha. Attack: 20. S *Muncher: A Black thing. Attack: 1. N *Kritter: Jungle animals. Attack: 6. S, T, Y. *Lakitu: Flying beings that summons spinies. Attack: 1. F,I,S,SE,Y, T *Magitu: Are magical lakitus that summons tornadoes at mario. They are so strong. Attack: 30. N. *Spiny: Are things with spines on their shell. It does 1 attack. F, I, S, SE, Y, T *Buzzy Beetle: Beetles covered with shell. Attack: 2. F, J, I, S, T, SE *Spike Top: Buzzy Beetles have spikes on them. Attack: 2. F, I, S, T, SE. *Monty Moles: Dangerous Moles that come out when you are near. Attack: 5. J, F, I, S, SE. Players Items Beta Elements Category:Games by Dawnanddusk Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series)